Eavesdropping
by TaShYrEi
Summary: It wasn't her favorite hobby, but then there are just things you simply have to listen to. [Ash x Misty]


**Eavesdropping**

_Disclaimer: Pokemon ain't mine_

**My first Ash x Misty fic (or Satoshi x Kasumi, whichever you prefer) and overall first Pokemon fic ever! They're 15 and 16, respectively. Kinda AU, I guess since there's not gonna be a May/Haruka here…**

…

She officially hated him.

Well, not exactly _him_ but his childish, immature ways. He was arrogant—not as egotistical as Gary Oak, though but still conceited. He was stupid at times—forgetting his own safety to help others.

But most of all—he was dense.

Dear heavens he was implausibly so dense. Otherwise he would've noticed the fleeting glances she would occasionally give him. But nooo, he was as thick as the Great Wall of China to even notice.

They've been traveling together since forever and he hasn't noticed at all.

"Mum? This is Ash." A raspy voice whispered into the phone.

Misty realized she had been walking again through the Pokemon Center's halls in the middle of the night, drowned in her thoughts. At the sound of the person's voice, she quickly knew who it belonged to and decided to hide behind a conveniently placed wall. And listened intently.

"… She's a wonderful person, Mum." Ash murmured softly.

Misty couldn't quite hear what his mother said on the other end of the line.

"Really? What is she like?"

Ash smiled fondly as he played with the telephone cords. "Oh, she's tall and has a fair complexion. She's very pretty, Mum. Very pretty."

Misty bit her lip. 'Who is _she_?'

"Hmmm… From your description, I guess she really is. But is her attitude as pretty as her face?" His mom asked skeptically.

The boy laughed. "Mum, don't tell me you doubt me again… Of course, her attitude's pretty! Even prettier than her face! You just have to meet her…" He beamed proudly.

"Ash…" Misty trailed off. "Has a girl?"

"Wow, from the sound of your voice, you seem like you really like her, don't you?" His mother chuckled lightly.

Ash gave a happy chuckle of his own. "Of course, do you think I'd be chattering like this to you if I didn't?"

The amber-haired girl bit her fingernails nervously.

"Well since when did you meet her?" His mom asked curiously, her voice releasing some intriguing vibes.

"Oh," Ash began. "Not so long ago."

"But do you really like her _that_ much?" His mother's tone sounded dead serious.

Ash suddenly found his feet interesting and fixed his eyes there while twirling with the phone cords. "I…" His throat unexpectedly went dry, his head going blank.

Misty felt her heart skip a beat.

"I think I really like her… No, that's an understatement. I-I think I love her… I love her, Mum."

The redhead felt tears welling up in her aqua eyes, threatening to fall. She was such an idiot to fall for him, to think he would love her back, to even _wish _that somehow, in some little way he felt the same about her. She now had new reasons to hate him. He was a jerk. A haughty, overconfident, dense piece of useless junk, that's what he was. He didn't deserve her—she was way too precious to be owned by such a worthless guy who never appreciated her feelings.

She felt she was going to explode with all these overflowing emotions—and so she ran. She didn't know where she was going—but she didn't care.

"Misty, I've been looking for you—" Brock abruptly appeared, concern written in his eyes.

She fell right into his arms, sobbing relentlessly and muttering how stupid men were as he embraced her tight, whispering things he hoped that would soothe her. Soon, they returned to their room.

"… Why don't you ask her to marry you, then?" His mother inquired teasingly.

"Mum! We're still too young for that!" Ash shouted as he blushed a deep hue of pink.

"Just kidding," His mom laughed harder, "You get so hot-tempered easily…"

"I do not!" Ash snapped at the phone, embarrassed as how his mother could easily make fun of him.

"See? Anyway, moving on, what did you say her name was?"

Ash paused for a while. He lowered his head until his bangs covered his ebony eyes and smiled. He knew she had been listening for a long time now—she thought he hadn't noticed but he did.

"Misty… Her name's Misty, Mum. Why do you always forget?"

…

**All I can say is a big "Aw!" XD Anyhoo, that's all. Just got so inspired by watching Pokemon that I couldn't help making a fic. I think I loved that pair ever since I was 9 years old…**


End file.
